This invention is directed to test devices for determination of characteristics of samples, unitized housings, and kits incorporating the test devices and housings, and methods of determining the characteristics of samples using the test devices and housings.
Among the many analytical systems used for detection and/or determination of analytes, particularly analytes of biological interests, are chromatographic assay systems. Among the analytes frequently assayed with such systems are:
Such chromatographic systems are frequently used by physicians and medical technicians for rapid in-office diagnosis and therapeutic monitoring of a variety of conditions and disorders. They are also increasingly used by patients themselves for at-home monitoring of such conditions and disorders.
Among the most important of such systems are the "thin layer" systems in which a solvent moves across a thin, flat absorbent medium. Among the most important of tests that can be performed with such thin layer systems are immunoassays, which depend on the specific interaction between an antigen or hapten and a corresponding antibody. The use of immunoassays as a means of testing for the presence and/or amount of clinically important molecules has been known for some time. As early as 1956, J. M. Singer reported the use of an immune-based latex agglutination test for detecting a factor associated with rheumatoid arthritis (Singer et al., Am. J. Med. 22:888-892 (1956)).
Among the chromatographic techniques used in conjunction with immunoassays is a procedure known as immunochromatography. In general, this technique uses a disclosing reagent or particle that has been linked to an antibody to the molecule to be assayed, forming a conjugate. This conjugate is then mixed with a specimen, and if the molecule to be assayed is present in the specimen, the disclosing reagent-linked antibodies bind to the molecule to be assayed, thereby giving an indication that the molecule to be assayed is present. The disclosing reagent or particle can be identifiable by color, magnetic properties, radioactivity, specific reactivity with another molecule, or another physical or chemical property. The specific reactions that are employed vary with the nature of the molecule being assayed and the sample to be tested.
Immunochromatographic assays fall into two principal categories: "sandwich" and "competitive," according to the nature of the antigen-antibody complex to be detected and the sequence of reactions required to produce that complex. The antigen to be detected can itself be an antibody, such as in serological assays for H. pylori-specific antibody. In such cases, the antibody to be detected can be bound to a specific antigen. Alternatively, the antigen to be detected can be detected indirectly by using a labeled second antibody that binds the first antibody to the analyte to be detected.
In general, the sandwich immunochromatographic procedures call for mixing the sample that may contain the analyte to be assayed with antibodies to the analyte. These antibodies are mobile and typically are linked to a label or a disclosing reagent, such as dyed latex, a colloidal metal sol, or a radioisotope. This mixture is then applied to a chromatographic medium containing a band or zone of immobilized antibodies to the analyte of interest. The chromatographic medium often is in the form of a strip resembling a dipstick. When the complex of the molecule to be assayed and the labeled antibody reaches the zone of the immobilized antibodies on the chromatographic medium, binding occurs and the bound labeled antibodies are localized at the zone. This indicates the presence of the molecule to be assayed. This technique can be used to obtain quantitative or semi-quantitative results.
Examples of sandwich immunoassays performed on test strips are described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,146 to Grubb et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,241 to Tom et al., both of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
In competitive immunoassays, the label is typically a labeled analyte or analyte analogue which competes for binding of an antibody with any unlabeled analyte present in the sample. Competitive immunoassays are typically used for detection of analytes such as haptens, each hapten being monovalent and capable of binding only one antibody molecule. Examples of competitive immunoassay devices are those disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,601 to Deutsch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,204 to Liotta, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,535 to Buechler et al., all of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
Although useful, currently available chromatographic techniques using test strips have a number of drawbacks. Many samples, such as fecal samples, contain particulate matter that can clog the pores of the chromatographic medium, greatly hindering the immunochromatographic process. Other samples, such as blood, contain cells and colored components that make it difficult to read the test. Even if the sample does not create interference, it is frequently difficult with existing chromatographic test devices to apply the sample to the chromatographic medium so that the sample front moves uniformly through the chromatographic medium to ensure that the sample reaches the area where binding is to occur in a uniform, straight-line manner. Other problems exist with currently-available test strips because of the nature of the sample to be assayed or the assay to be carried out. In many currently-available test strips, the time of passage of the specimen, from the point of application to passage past the specific capture band on the solid phase, frequently results in an undesirable time delay in obtaining results. In addition, valuable specimen and reagents may be lost in the dead volume of the elements in the path to the capture zone. Additionally, currently available immunochromatographic test strip designs are unsuitable for carrying out enzyme immunoassays, because such designs typically leave a background of active enzyme in the test strip, which can create a high background in the test strip when substrate is added and can interfere with detection of analyte, particularly at low concentrations.
With currently-available designs, it is also impractical to perform washing steps which are frequently desirable to improve sensitivity and to reduce background. Also, it is difficult, and in many cases impossible, to carry out preincubation steps within the device. Additionally, there is a need for an effective assay for a number of antigens, such as Chlamydia trachomatis lipopolysaccharide (LPS) antigen, that bind strongly and nonspecifically to materials commonly used as a solid phase in test strips.
Sample preparation and waste generation are responsible for other problems with currently available devices and techniques for immunochromatography. The increased prevalence of diseases spread by infected blood and blood fractions, such as AIDS and hepatitis, has exacerbated these problems. It is rarely possible to apply a sample (such as feces) or a sampling device (such as a throat swab) directly to the chromatographic medium. Several extraction and pretreatment reactions are usually required before the sample can be applied to the chromatographic medium. These reactions are typically carried out by the physician or technician performing the test in several small vessels, such as test tubes or microfuge tubes requiring the use of transfer devices such as pipettes. Each of these devices is then contaminated and must be disposed of using special precautions so that workers or people who may inadvertently come into contact with the waste do not become contaminated. Still another limitation in chromatographic devices currently available for use by the physician or technician is their inability to perform two-directional and two-dimensional chromatography. These techniques have long been known to be powerful analytical tools, but their complexity relative to simple unidirectional chromatography has made it difficult to apply them to test strip devices in the physician's office or a clinical laboratory.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved assay device capable of handling a broad range of chromatographic assays. Such a device should be able to handle all types of immunoassays, including both sandwich and competitive immunoassays as well as other types of assays using chromatography. Such a device should be capable of receiving a possibly contaminated sample or a sample preparation device directly so as to eliminate the need for extraction vessels and transfer devices. Such a device, preferably in the form of a test strip, should also be capable of performing immunochromatographic assays on colored samples or samples containing particulates without interference and should be able to deliver the sample to the chromatographic medium uniformly and evenly to improve accuracy and precision of the tests. Additionally, such an improved test strip should be capable of performing two-directional or two-dimensional chromatography when used in clinical laboratories or physicians offices. Moreover, such a test strip should minimize the time delay experienced in the performance of the assay and also minimize the dead volume in order to provide maximum economy in the use of samples and reagents. Finally, such an improved test strip should provide lower background for enzymatic immunoassays.